Wo die Wahrheit beginnt
by Samantha-Hexe
Summary: Eine weitere Version vom Projekt - verdrehten Wahrheit PVW ... Nichts ist wie es scheint... und ... Totgeglaubte leben länger - Auszug aus der Story: * Alles war eine große Show... Jeder Plan... jeder Angriff... jeder Tod... eine Fälschung...* - R


Keine der Personen gehört mir, bis auf ein paar erfundenen... Aber eigentlich gehört alles JKR... und ich verdiene natürlich kein Geld damit... leider...

Viel Spaß mit meiner extra verwirrenden Geschichte:

**Wo die Wahrheit beginnt**

Auf der ganzen Treppe und in der Halle wurden weitere Zweikämpfe ausgefochten; wo Harry auch hinsah, überall waren Todesser: Yaxley kämpfte nahe dem Schlossportal gegen Flitwick, gleich daneben duellierte sich ein maskierter Todesser mit Kingsley. Schülerinnen und Schüler rannten kreuz und quer, manche schleppten Freunde oder zerrten sie hinter sich her.

In mitten dieses Getümmels bewegte sich eine junge Frau, aber sie war nicht hier um zu kämpfen oder um gar zu töten. Eigentlich hatte Samantha zusammen mit ihren Freunden Harry, Ron und Hermine das ganze Jahr über versucht Horkruxe zu finden, aber das nur um die ganze Show am Laufen zu halten. Jetzt aber hatte die junge Hexe nur eines zu tun, sie musste diesen schrecklichen Krieg beenden und zwar so schnell wie möglich und das wenn möglich ohne Mord und Todschlag.

In ihrer Nähe sah sie Sirius Black, welcher gerade einen eigentlich Toten, wieder zum Leben „erweckte". Samantha mochte Sirius. Er zählte zu ihren besten Freunden, aber leider auch zu den sogenannten lebenden Toten. Sam wusste auch, dass außer ihr nur die anderen lebenden Toten und ein paar auserwählte Todesser Sirius sehen konnte. Das war aber schlicht und einfach eine besondere Art von Magie. Wenn der Krieg schon nur eine Show ist, dann darf auch niemand dabei sterben um diesen Faden weiter zuspinnen... Es ist niemand wirklich tot. Samantha hatte im Laufe ihres sechsten Schuljahres an dieser Schule einen Zauber angebracht, der alle Leute vor einen wirklichen Tod schützt.

Aber nun ist es vorbei... Samantha zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Es war kein gewöhnliches Telefon, sondern ein magisches Telefon. Es funktionierte auf Grund von magischen Wellen. Die junge Hexe schickte schnell ein SMS an ihren Freund Ian.

‚PVW abbrechen!**'** war ihre kurze Nachricht. Sam war nicht dort, wo sie sein sollte. Sie sollte jetzt zusammen mit Harry, Ron und Hermine nach den letzten Horkuxen suchen, aber sie wusste keinen Grund warum sie diesen Attrappen auch nur eine Sekunde länger nachlaufen sollte, darum hat sie sich abgeseilt und ein Bisschen den lebenden Toten geholfen, dafür zu sorgen, dass den nicht wirklich Toten geholfen wird. Sie hatte gerade Fred Weasley vor einen Tod bewahrt. Nur wusste, dass noch niemand.

Nicht weit von ihr entfernt, sah sie ihre Mutter, welche mit einen maskierten Todesser kämpft. Ihr Vater war Ende letzten Jahres „gestorben", als er vom Astronomienturm fiel. Wenn man von Teufel spricht. Genau in diesem Augenblick kam ihr Albus Dumbledore entgegen. „Samantha... alles Ok?" fragte er sie. Sam lächelte ihren Vater an und erwiderte leise „Alles verläuft nach Plan, Daddy!" Dann blickte sie plötzlich auf.

Obwohl sie ihre Freunde nicht sehen konnte, wusste sie dass Harry, Ron und Hermine in der Nähe waren. Sie trugen den Tarnumhang. Im selben Augenblick betrat Ian alias Voldemort die Eingangshalle. Er hatte Toms Schlange dabei. Sam wusste nicht, warum ihr Sohn unbedingt eine Schlange aus Haustier haben wollte. Na ja aber er war alt genug um selbst zu einscheiden was er wollte, wenn man es genau nahm, dann war er sogar älter als sie selbst.

„Das Ende ist nah!" flüsterte sie ihren Vater zu, welcher nickte und dann zu seiner Frau, welche ihn aber nicht sehen konnte, hinüber ging. Minerva McGonagall war damit beschäftig gegen Todesser zu kämpfen. Samantha machte eine Handbewegung zu ihren Freunden hinüber. Darauf hinflog der Tarnumhang von ihnen herunter. Sam konnte sehen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie jetzt tun sollten.

In zwischen ist Ian schon ziemlich nah an Samantha herangekommen. Ihr Blick traf sich und Sam nickte zu Harry und den andern hinüber, darauf hin änderte er die Richtung um noch ein letztes Mal seine Rolle zuspielen.

„Potter, ich bin gekommen um deinen Leben ein Ende zu setzen!" donnerte er in einen dunklen Tonfall. Er musste Harry dazu bringen ihn anzugreifen. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht gegen seinen Sohn kämpfen wollte, aber so war das Ende geplant.

Alle ihre drei Freunde hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. „Das werden wir noch sehen!" sagte Harry und trat einen Schritt nach vor. Wenn man ihn so gut kannte wie Samantha, dann wusste man, dass er wieder versuchte seine Freunde zu schützen. Darum wollte er alleine kämpfen. Er verhielt sich genauso, wie Samantha es gedacht hatte. Harry würde jetzt wieder versuchen durch Reden Zeit zu schinden, oder war es eher andersrum? Na egal... auf jeden Fall sollte Ian gleich angreifen.

Ohne viele Worte zu verschwenden, brüllte Ian „Avada Kedavra!" Harry hatte augenscheinlich nicht erwartet, dass Ian so schnell angreifen würde, aber er reagierte gut und rief „Expelliarmus!" Ian flog der Elderstab aus der Hand und Harry fing ihn auf. Der Todesfluch wurde auf Ian zurückgeworfen.

Nun war Samantha an der Reihe. So schnell sie konnte, rannte sie zu Ian hin. Sie konnte sich ein dramatisches „Nein!", als sie sich zwischen ihren Freund und den falschen Todesfluch warf, nicht verkneifen. Sam stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und prallte gegen Ian, aber sie blieben beide stehen. Die junge Hexe richtete sich auf und putze imaginären Staub von ihrer Kleidung. Hinter ihr meinte Ian „Geht es dir gut?" Samantha nickte nur und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Wenn du ihn töten willst, musst du erst an mir vorbei?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass alle Kämpfe um sie herum zum erliegen gekommen sind, alle haben sich zu ihnen ungewandt und starrte Sam mehr oder weniger geschockt und verwundert an. So auch Harry, Ron, Hermine und ihre Mutter;

Aber bevor Harry auch nur irgendetwas erwidern konnte, traten noch einige andere Personen aus dem Kreis, der sich um die Kämpfenden gebildet hatte, hervor. „Und an mir!" sagte Bellatrix Lestrange, als sie sich neben Samantha stellte. Als nächstes trat Severus Snape aus der Menge und stellte sich mit den gleichen Worten auf die andere Seite von Samantha. Ihrem Beispiel folgten noch Bellas Mann Rudolfus, die Malfoys, Peter Pettigrew und vier weitere Personen, die niemand erwartet hätte und auch fast niemand kennt.

In einen bunten Funkenregen erschienen Vernon, Dudley und Petunia Dursley, sowie eine für fast allen anderen unbekannte junge Frau, mit dem Namen Chantal Riddle auf den Kriegsschauplatz.

„Was... soll das? ... Was geht hier... vor?" stammelte Harry total verwirrt. Samantha trat vor und sagte „Lass mich es dir erklären!" Dann schmunzelte sie leicht und sagte „Am Besten du setzt dich, meine Geschichte wird sehr lange dauern!" Nach einem bloßen Gedanken von Sam erschienen hinter Harry, allen ihren Freunden und ihrer Mutter ein bequemer Stuhl. Nur Sam selbst blieb stehen.

„Es dürfte den Orden eigentlich schon bekannt sein. Jeder kennt das Projekt der verdrehten Wahrheit, kurz PVW, wenn auch niemand weiß worum es geht. Aber um alles zu erklären, muss ich etwas weiter ausholen" fing Samantha an und sie erinnerte sich zurück an den Tag, wo sie zum ersten Mal von Mysteria und der ganzen Göttersache gehört hatte. Vage bekam sie mit wie die Mitglieder des Phönixorden und auch einigen andere plötzlich sehr neugierig drein schauten, denn so unbekannt war PVW nicht.

„Alles fing an in den Sommerferien nach meinen neunten Geburtstag. Ich war zu Hause mit meinen Eltern. Alleine saß ich im Garten auf der Schaukel, als zwei Frauen an den Gartenzaun erschienen und mich ansprachen. Das waren Sharon und Shila, die Schicksalsgöttinnen. Sie erzählten mir, dass es meine Aufgabe sein eine Göttin zu sein und dass ich die Welt verändern sollte und sie nahmen mich mit in das Tal der Götter, wo ich zur Göttin ausgebildet werden sollte. Seit den Tag mache ich die Ausbildung. Jedes Wochenende besuche ich den Unterricht und nebenbei beschütze ich die Welt vor den Dämonen... !"

An diesen Punkt unterbrach mich Hermine „Aber was sind denn Götter?" Anscheinend schien es ihr schwer zu fallen, zu glauben, dass es Götter gibt.

„Götter sind unsterbliche, sehr mächtige Wesen, welche dem Wohle der Menschheit dienen!" war meine Antwort. Auf ihr verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hin meinte ich noch „Es sind unterbliche Magids... Sie können zaubern ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, oder eine Handbewegung zu machen...!"

Dann schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich kurz. Anstelle meiner Hose und meines einfachen T-Shirts trat ein langes weißes Kleid, darüber hatte ich einen dunklen Umhang, der aussah als hätte man ihn aus einem Stück des Himmels gefertigt. Auf meiner Stirn befand sich ein kleines Pentagramm. Es zeigt meine Zugehhörigkeit zu den Göttern. Um es noch deutlicher zu machen und nicht weil es nötig ist, setzte ich mir noch einen Heiligenschein auf.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich das Erstaunen in allen Gesichtern. Ich lächelte.

„Wenn Götter alles gute Wesen sind, warum bist du dann bei den Bösen?" fragte Harry plötzlich. Man merkte zwar, dass er es noch nicht ganz aufgenommen hatte, aber dafür würde er auch mehr Zeit brauchen. Ebenso wie alle andern. In diesem Moment würde Sam gerne wissen, was ihre Mutter gerade denkt.

„Das kommt noch... eines nach dem anderen" erwiderte Samantha und setzte dann mit ihrer Geschichte fort.

„Ich erledigte meine Aufgaben bis vor etwa drei Jahren. Glaubt mir, es war nicht einfach es vor euch allen geheim zuhalten, aber ich musste, dass war, ist eigentlich noch, aber diesmal darf ich mich darüber hinwegsetzen, eines der Gesetzte von Tal der Götter.

Jedenfalls wurde ich zu Sharon und Shila gerufen. Sie haben mir gesagt, es sei nun an der Zeit, das ich die Welt verändern sollte. Der Haken an der Sache war, dass es bis zu einen gewissen Tag, dass ist heute, niemand erfahren sollte. Darum war es auch nötig, dass alles so passiert wie es passiert ist... Dass heißt nicht, dass ich es wollte...

Es ging in meiner Aufgabe darum die Vergangenheit zu verändern. Dazu musste ich viele Zeitreisen machen. Also reiste ich in die Zeit, in der Tom Verlost Riddle alias Lord Voldemort geboren wurde. Nur unfreiwilliger Weise nicht alleine. Ich wurde in Mitten meiner Abreise von einen gewissen Halddämon gestört, welcher mich dann wohl oder übel begleiten musste." In diesen Augeblick trat Ian vor. Er verwandelte sich von Voldemort in den feschen Halbdämon und stelle sich selbst vor „Ich bin Ian McNail, der schon angesprochene Halbdämon und ich wollte diese Reise eigentlich gar nicht machen. Ich war nur dort um Sam... na ja... umzubringen... Aber das hat sich dann alles geändert!"

Um sie herum herrschte atemlose Stille. Es war nicht einfach vor all diesen Leuten ihre Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen. Sam atmete tief durch und setzte mit ihrer Geschichte fort.

„Ich hab mich auf diese Reise vorbereite, aber des Öfteren wurde ich mit Dingen konfrontiert, die ich nicht wusste. Das erste Mal gleich nach der ersten Zeitreise. In Little Hangleton, dass ist der Ort, wo Tom Riddles Eltern wohnten, angekommen ist uns, also Ian und mir, aufgefallen, dass Merope Gaunt und Tom Riddle sen. gar nicht existieren. Da fragt man sich, wie man die Vergangenheit ändern soll, wenn es die betreffenden Personen gar nicht gibt. Und Ian war auch keine große Hilfe, weil er wollte ja anfangs nur nach Hause zurück.

Wie ihr alle wisst, war ich schon immer hellseherisch begabt und darum habe ich einfach in meine Kristallkugel geschaut und da sind mir Dinge aufgefallen, die ich zurerst gar nicht wahr haben wollte."

An dieser Stelle versagte Samantha die Stimme, wie sollte sie ihrer Mutter dass nur mitteilen. Es war Ian der Sams Faden aufnahm und weiter erzählte. „Sam ist aufgefallen, dass alles seine Richtigkeit hat, denn Tom Riddle, also Voldemorts Vater, bin in Wirklichkeit ich und Merope Gaunt ist demnach Samantha!" Ian hat nur leise gesprochen, aber alle hatten ihn verstanden.

„Du hast einen Sohn?" rief meine Mutter aus. Es war schon ein Schock für sie. „Es war das Schicksal... Ich musste mein Schicksal erfüllen... Es hat mir zuerst auch nicht gefallen, dass ich mit Ian ein Kind haben sollte, aber dann... hab ich mich in ihn verliebt!" erklärte Samantha leise. „Und ich mich in sie!" fügte Ian hinzu und nahm Sams Hand um ihr Halt zu geben für die restliche Geschichte.

„Also haben wir unser Aussehen verändert, sind zu den jeweiligen Familien gegangen, haben dafür gesorgt, dass sie uns in die Familie aufnehmen und haben unser Schicksal erfüllt. Es war nicht einfach Tom in diesem Waisenhaus zurück zulassen, da Merope ja bei der Geburt sterben sollte. Welche Mutter verlässt schon gern ihr Kind, dass sie über alles liebt, zurück?

Aber es war ja nicht für lange... Zuerst sind Ian und ich nach Mysteria zu Eltern Freunden, die ich aus der Zukunft kenne, und sie haben wir gefragt, ob sie sich um Tom kümmern könnten. Sie haben zugesagt und so haben wir mit einer kleinen Zeitreise, die ersten sechs Jahre einfach übersprungen.

Und dann haben wir uns in Waisenhaus einliefern lassen, unter falschen Namen natürlich. Ich nehme an jeder kennt Mark und Alyssa Sullivan, später die sogenannten ersten Todesser. Es war ein hartes Stück Magie uns wie sechs Jährige wirken zu lassen. Jeden Falls haben wir uns mit Tom angefreundet und sind dann als er elft wurde, auch nach Hogwarts gegangen. Natürlich haben wir Tom die Wahrheit erzählt... die ganze Wahrheit... Und so nebenbei haben wir dafür gesorgt, dass jeder die Erinnerung bekommt, die er bekommen sollte... Dass heißt entweder wir haben gewisse Erinnerung einfach in den Kopf betreffender Personen eingepflanzt oder vorgespielt.

Um ein paar Beispiele zu nennen: Die Ereignisse als die Kammer des Schreckens das erste Mal geöffnet wurde, die Sache mit den Horkuxen und alles andere auch. Die zehn Jahre, die Tom verschwunden war, das war er bei Freunden Mysteria. Ian und Ich habe diese zehn Jahre einfach wieder übersprungen... Zuviel älter wollte wir auch nicht werden..."

Hier machte Sam eine Pause, weil jetzt würde das nächste große Stück kommen. Wer Tom jetzt eigentlich ist und wer bzw. wo Harrys Eltern sind. Samantha holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter.

„In der nächsten Zeit angekommen, haben wir wieder einen Schock bekommen, denn wieder haben wichtige Personen der Geschichte einfach gefehlt. Und wieder mussten wir diese Stellen ersetzen und wieder war es mit viel Schmerz und Trauer verbunden und wieder musste ich ein Doppelleben führen. Kathrin, eine der oben genannten Freunde von Mysteria, schlüpfte in die Rolle von Petunia Evans. Ihre Eltern spielten Rose und William Evans und ich verkörperte Lily Evans. James wurde von Ian dargestellt. Während meine Familie komplett von Freunden dargestellt wurde, musste Ian erst wieder in die Familie aufgenommen werden...!"

Nach einem Blick in Harrys Gesicht verstummte Samantha. Der ungläubige Ausdruck machte Sam traurig. „Wir wollten nicht gehen und dich verlassen, aber es war nicht unsere Zeit... Es tut mit... uns... wirklich leid... Vor allem weil Tom und Kathrin dich nicht behandelnd durften wie sie es wollten...!" sprach Ian in diesem Augenblick Harry direkt an. Diesen rannen ein paar Tränen hinunter. „Ihr habt mich einfach im Stich gelassen!" murmelte Harry leise und sah weg.

„ Wir wollten nicht... wir mussten... Du kennst Sharon und Shila nicht...!" versuchte Samantha ihren Sohn begreiflich zu machen, aber es war schwer... Er würde Zeit brachen... Sie alle würden Zeit brauchen...

Nach einen weitern tiefen Atemzug erzählte Samantha weiter.

„Wieder hatten wir unser Schicksal zu erfüllen, unsere Rolle zu spielen. Wieder fanden wir viele gute Freunde. Einige der heutigen, sagen wir mal, Todesser passten so gar nicht in das richtige Bild, also mussten wir ihnen wohl oder übel die Wahrheit erzählen und dazu überreden mit zu spielen. Alles war eine große Show... Jeder Plan... jeder Angriff... jeder Tod... eine Fälschung... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ins Detail gehen muss... Jeder kann sich vorstellen, wie es vonstatten gegangen ist und dann nach vielen Jahren auf Zeitreise und ein paar letzen Hinweisen für Tom sind wir in unsere Zeit zurück gegangen... Wie sich die meisten schon denken können... Vernon Dursley wurde gespielt von Tom Riddle...

Und so haben wir auch die letzten drei Jahre mitgeplant und immer auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet... Uns bleibt dann nur noch zu sagen, dass es uns sehr, sehr leid tut, dass wir euch alle an der Nase herumgeführt haben und dann können wir euch noch vorstellen die lebenden Toten!"

So endete Samanthas Geschichte. In vielen Schauern aus bunten Funkenregen erschienen viele der vermeintlich Gestorbenen, andere machten sich einfach nur für alle sichtbar.

Noch langen sind alle dort herumgestanden und haben lang vermisste Freunde und Bekannte besucht. Die letzten Dinge, die nicht so sein sollten, wurden korrigiert. Harrys Narbe wurde entfernt, George bekam ein neues Ohr, Bill wurde von seinen Narben befreit und auch Remus musste kein Werwolf mehr sein. Manchmal ist es auch gut eine Göttin zu sein.

Es wurde noch lange geredet, aber dennoch steht es immer noch in den Sternen ob Harry sich jemals mit seinen Eltern aussöhnen wird.

ENDE

mit absichtlichen offenen Ende...

Kritik? Anregungen? Wünsche? Hab ich irgendetwas vergessen, oder nicht ausreichend erklärt?

R&R bitte


End file.
